Fue demasiado tarde para decirte que te amo
by Hermi-chan
Summary: Esta es una perspectiva de como se sintió Meiling al perder a su amado Shaoran


Fue demasiado tarde para decirte que te amo  
  
  
  
Hola. Que onda como está amigos. Bueno estoy de regreso para escribir más. Como que en estos días e estado un poco mas inspirada para escribir mas cosas. A por cierto este fic. Va a ser escrito en primera persona así que no se sorprendan si esta pésimamente escrito. Hehehehe... en fin déjeme pongo el disclaimer antes de que me demanden.  
  
TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP© Y DE KONDANSHA©  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por que no te lo dije antes de perderte, por que no tuve el valor de decirte... te perdí para siempre, te perdí solo por el temor de pensar que no aceptarías mi amor. En mi mente solo pienso "por que fui tan cobarde". Te veo todos los días y se me rompe el corazón pensando e imaginándome en lo que pudo ser, pero solo por que no me atreví a decírtelo perdí la oportunidad de conocer el amor.  
  
Ahora estas su lado, y se que la amas por la forma en que la ves. Me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa chica que ahora esta ocupando tus pensamientos y sentimientos, sueño con que llegue ese día.  
  
Han pasado años desde que me enamore de ti y nunca té e podido olvidar, por mas que lo intento no puedo lograr que desocupes toda mi mente y mi corazón. Por que me duele tanto, por que siento este vació, por que no me deja.  
  
Cada vez que escucho una canción de amor me recuerda a ti, será por que te amo, será por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
Te perdí para siempre, te perdí por mi culpa. Lo peor de todo es que yo le ayude a lograr que ocupara tus pensamientos, sin darme cuenta que me estaba destruyendo a mí misma. Que torpeza la mía al tratar de dejar de pensar en ti, si muy bien sé que mi corazón aun te pertenece, si sé que aun te amo.  
  
A pasado mucho tiempo desde que te deje ir, aun cuando el tiempo a creado una barrera entre nosotros y aun cuando ella esta de por medio no dejo de soñar contigo, de soñar con que algún día serás para mí. De todas formas me siento contenta que ella te haga feliz. Cuanto tengo que sufrir para dejar de amarte.  
  
Siempre me pregunto por que tarde tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que te amo, por que me di cuenta justo después de haberte perdido.  
  
Ese maldito compromiso, esta maldita sangre que corre a través de mis venas me aleja cada vez mas de ti. Estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo negarlo, como también no puedo negar que siento odio cada vez que recuerdo que te perdí por tonterías que yo misma hice.  
  
Estoy segura que hubiéramos podido tener un gran amor, estoy segura, pero no, llego ella y te alejo de mi lado; Se que hubiéramos sido una gran pareja.  
  
  
  
Ya es tarde para decirte todo esto, ya es tarde para decirte que te amo.  
  
Tal vez ya lo sepas, tal vez, pero acaso sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro, que siento insaciables ganas por morir y nacer de nuevo como otra persona para que puedas ser mío, acaso sabes que ya no siento nada que no sea rabia por que no estas a mí lado. No, no lo sabes por que no tuve el maldito valor de decirte. Que estúpida fui por no decirte lo que realmente sentía, que estúpida fui por querer mantenerte a mí lado y alejarte así de mi lado. Que estúpida fui. Pero ya es tarde, que puedo hacer ahora sí tu ya no estas. A kilómetros de distancia añoro tu presencia, té extraño y no dejo de pensar en ti.  
  
E intentado de mil maneras olvidarte, e pasado por miles de relaciones y en todas e fracasado. Ahora estoy en una, pero no lo amo, te amo a ti y solo a ti. Mi corazón te pertenece, mis pensamientos, todo. E sido muy hipócrita con él, lo e lastimado y le he dicho que lo amo aun sabiendo que no. Lo beso aun imaginándome que eres tu. E tratado de aprender a amarlo pero me siento mal de hacer esto, me estoy sacrificando pensando que de esta es la única forma de olvidarte. Pero no me funciona por que aun te sigo amando. Dime una forma de olvidarte, dime una forma.  
  
Se me hizo tarde para decirte que te amo...Fue demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Que tal, bastante mal ¿no creen?, lo siento es que la verdad soy mala para escribir cosas de este tipo, no se como les a gustado mi historia de Un amor secreto. Bueno en fin este fic. Es desde la perspectiva de Meiling si no se han dado cuenta, se me ocurrió de repente. Bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews ¿ok?  
  
Hasta el próximo fic.  
  
~* Ja-ne *~ 


End file.
